


Kill me with sincerity

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Self-Doubt, rarepair, ushitsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: Ushijima meets Tsukishima by chance, and invites him to a cafe to talk about the match. 
Ushijima doesn't understand sarcasm. Tsukishima is unable to push him away, because this man is so goddamn sincere and honest. 
Also Ushijima is smooth as fuck.





	

Tsukishima's eyes kept flying back to that corner of the menu, and although Ushijima was pretty bad at reading social cues, he chanced a guess. "Do you want to eat that?"

"No," Tsukishima sulked, clearly dejected. "I'm running a bit tight on money this month."

"Let me treat you," Ushijima declared.

"..." Tsukishima hesitated, and Ushijima took that opportunity to explain. 

"As thanks. I wanted to thank you for that match. It gave me a lot of inspiration to work harder. It made me realize that I am not as strong and I believed, and there will always be people out there who can block me. Volleyball is much more interesting now."

Irked for a reason Tsukishima didn't understand, he frowned. This elite man, unblockable spiker, everyone's(including the media) wonder boy, was thanking him? 

"What, and should I say thank you for letting me block you?" Tsukishima mocked, glasses glinting evilly.

"You're welcome."

The complete honesty in Ushijima's voice completely blew Tsukishima away. Did this man completely not understand sarcasm? 

"W-what?"

"You wanted the strawberry shortcake, right?"

"Um, yes," frazzled, Tsukishima quickly got his bearings together. "Thank you." He intertwined his fingers on his lap, out of his element. It was hard to be a jerk when the other person completely didn't get the message. 

"You seemed very happy when you blocked me. To be honest, I was too."

What? Was this guy masochistic? Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't you enjoy a challenge?" Ushijima continued, seeing the clear confusion on Tsukishima's face. Well, put that way... He was a lot more motivated in that match as his misses became one-touches to a block, and he actually got upset at being sent out.

"Whatever, even when I wasn't there the team worked out well enough to beat you," Tsukishima shrugged, thanking the waitress for his cake and coffee. Flinching, he turned when he felt an intense- and almost angry?- gaze on him. 

"Do you really think that?" Ushijima growled. 

H-huh? 

Tsukishima blinked, hands paused around the cake he really itched to eat. What was Ushijima trying to start here?

"Do you?" Ushijima insisted, looking terribly disappointed. 

"Yes?" Tsukishima replied bitterly, picking up a fork. He needed something sweet to neutralize these feelings that kept bubbling in his chest, being an average guy on the same team as talented monsters. 

A hand reached out to grab his wrist, preventing him from eating his sweet delight. Frustrated, Tsukishima turned his eyes upwards, and paused with the sheer intensity of that gaze, and the bruising tightness of the grip on him.

"You could easily be the player of the year, Tsukishima. You were the one that held the team together that day. You taught them how to block against me so your libero could learn to pick up my spikes. You gave them hope. You made them score points. Why don't you see it? You're the only player I've ever met intelligent and skilled enough to actually block me." 

Tsukishima flushed, and he really wanted to pull away, but he was held down to the spot where Ushijima's conviction was almost enough to have him believing in himself. 

"Do you..." Tsukishima bit his lip, disbelieving. "Really think so?"

Ushijima's eyes got a touch of gentleness then, as he looked at the younger boy in front of him, looking unsure and incapable of loving himself. He didn't know what that was like, because he was always confident in his abilities, and his teammates were always praising him to the skies, even though his teammates were equally skilled and amazing. The point was, he didn't doubt himself, not in volleyball skills at any rate, and here was his rival, one of the few he acknowledged, not acknowledging himself. 

"Yes," he stressed quietly. 

Tsukishima considered those words, a swell of emotions rising in his chest, feeling years of self-hatred, of being not good enough competing with the newer emotions he felt, of joy and pride. His eyes were burning, and it all felt unreal, except for the strong hand still holding him. He needed cake. And time to mull over this in his own bed. 

"If you can't trust yourself, please trust in my judgment. You are an amazing player."

"Please stop saying corny things," Tsukishima mumbled, looking away. He did not want to cry in public. "And let me eat my cake now unless you're subjecting me to a very strange form of torture. Which in that case, stop that too." 

"Sorry," Ushijima replied awkwardly, wondering if he overstepped his bounds like his team always told him he did without realizing. Tsukishima got a much needed bite of cake into his mouth, sighing.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

Ushijima exhaled, feeling inexplicable relief that he did not upset Tsukishima. He wondered why he was so afraid of upsetting the middle blocker in front of him, why it was so important to him that Tsukishima understood how brilliant of a player he was. And why did he want to pet that fluffy blond hair and make sure the middle blocker felt better? 

"You have some cake on your lips."

"Huh?"

Unabashedly, Ushijima reached over, wiping it off as Tsukishima flushed the brightest shade of red ever in his life. Ushijima licked his thumb. 

"Oh, I can tell why you like this," Ushijima said smoothly, like nothing ever happened. "Though it may be a bit too sweet for my tastes." 

Tsukishima groaned, covering his face with his hands. He could feel the heat emanating from his face. How embarrassing. His lips tingled from where Ushijima's fingers had touched him.

"You're so weird."

Ushijima frowned like a kicked husky. "Is that bad?"

"...No," Tsukishima decided, still hiding his face.

"Really? My team tells me I'm very bad in social situations," Ushijima continued, "I hope I did not offend you in any way." 

"You didn't," Tsukishima assured, hoping his face cooled down sufficiently, taking his hands off his face. Ushijima stared at him, like he was trying to figure him out. Actually, Ushijima was just staring at the pink lips he just touched, beautiful honey brown eyes framed with black glasses, at the attractive human being across him in a lack of comprehension, because he had never fixated on anyone's looks before. 

"Ushijima?"

"I'm sorry for staring, I just found you attractive," he apologized sincerely, sipping his tea.

Tsukishima felt like dying, because it was clear that Ushijima didn't even mean to flirt or tease him, because he was too honest for that. His heart rate and face was going to blow up at this rate. He didn't expect himself to be weak to naive sincerity. 

"I would like to continue seeing you," Ushijima blurted out. 

"...You want to... date me?" Tsukishima asked quietly, unsure. 

"Date?" Ushijima blinked. "I want to meet you more often and buy you more cake. And other things that you like, if you would tell them to me."

Yup, that sounds like a date to Tsukishima. 

"I'll think about it," Tsukishima evaded shyly, shoving cake into his mouth. 

"Please give me your number."

And that was how Tsukishima ended up with Ushijima's number in his phone.


End file.
